Applications accessible via a data network may utilize multiple back-end services. For example, a social media marketing application may communicate with multiple systems providing different services, such as an analytics service, a campaign development service, a dashboard service, etc. Different services may be implemented using different architectures. For example, a first service may be implemented via Ruby on Rails, a second service may be implemented via PHP, and a third service may be implemented via Java.
Different services implemented using different architectures may not include functions for communicating with one another. For example, a first service using state information (e.g., a cookie) for a session with a user may not be able to share the state information with a second service. A user accessing an application using state information from the first services may experience degraded performance or inconvenience if the application requires state information usable by the second service for proper functionality.